Long Lost Love
by Rowen Dracona
Summary: What would happen if mutants existed in the past and one still lives now?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or right proffetionaly, I do own the new character that you will meet if you read my work. Please understand this is my first attempt at an X-Men fic.R@R  
  
Wolverine enters the computer room where Moira and the Professor are studying infrared maps.  
  
"Now, tell me again, what did you drag us here for, Chuck," Wolverine says and then takes a long pull from the beer in his hand.  
  
"Moira thought your sense of smell would come in handy investigateing these ruins," Xavier say motioning to the maps before him. "This is truly fasinateing. This area has not been tampered with and these maps show some kind of stone work. We believe that there might be some conection to the book handed down in Moira's family."  
  
"And how's that," Wolverine asks unimpressed.  
  
"Well," Moira begins," the book states that there is a valuable treasure held in safe keeping in this area. How or why no one has looked for it sooner I can not guess. It also hints at the possible proof that mutants existed much sooner in history than we originaly believed."  
  
"Do I look like an arciologist to you two or something.?"  
  
"No, but you do have the ability to find things very easily in the wilderness. Hopefully you can track down something out therethat Moira's group has been unable to find themselves." Xavier turns back to the maps and continues,"with the depressions and natural rock formations here no one has been able to locate anything even resembling a crypt or such at all."  
  
"Well when are we going?"  
  
"First thing in the morning," Xavier says," Thata is why we are going to go get some sleep. We will all be ready to leave at 7:00 AM, so we will have plenty of time to look in the day light."  
  
7:00 AM..... The small group that Prof. Xavier has gathered includes Wolverine, Jubilee, Moira, Storm and himself. They are all ready and head out bright and early. Jubilee is full of excitment about seeing the beautifull country side.  
  
They travel to the area in question useing the Blackbird. When they land it looks like any other area, nothiung seems particularly diffrent. There is dense growth and the natural rock formations the the Prof. had mentioned.  
  
Out of excitement Jubilee takes Wolverines hand and is startled when he pulls it away at first. "Grouch," she says a littl hurt by his reaction,"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
"Sorry, kid, guess I didn't sleep to well," He says his thoughts wandering back to the odd dreams he had the night before. And strangly enough for several nights before they even left the U.S. He gives Jubilee his hand and the walk after the rest of the group.  
  
They search all day, stopping to have lunch and rest around noon. But they find nothing. At dusk they begin collecting Moira's equipment and plan to return the next day.  
  
"Where is Wolverine?" Jubilee looks around for him and sees him about to enter a grove of trees they had not yet searched. "Where are you going," she calls to him, but he does not respond. She runs after him with the others not far behind.  
  
He pushes through the undergrowth like he knows exactly where he is going. The others have a hard time keeping up with him.  
  
When he finally stops the group sees an oddly shaped grouping of bushes. "Logan," Jubilee says nervously approaching him, " Are you alright."  
  
When he speaks she finds she can not understand what he is saying. "It is a very old form of Gaelic," Moira says in disbelief. "It is so old I almost could not understand him."  
  
"Well what is he saying," Jubilee asks, her worry getting worse.  
  
Suddenly, Logan unsheates his claws and begins cutting through the brush. "He is saying some thing like , I will return for you."  
  
The group can only stand and watch as he uncovers a stone ruin. It is shaped like a box with a thick stone lid. The symbols that are visible are so worn wioth time there would be almost no hope of telling what it says. Logan stops,still seeming to be in some kind of trance, and lays one hand on the lid. "I am here," he says with Moira translateing.  
  
Without warning he turnsa and looks at all of them. "What happened? I thought we where going to look more tomorrow," he is confused and groggy. "Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"No, Logan, you lead us to that," Xavier says pointing to the object behind Wolverine. "Do you not remember?"  
  
"No, I don't," he says turning to look at the thing. He sniffs the air and steps to one side of crypt like object. "There is something in there."  
  
"We can come bacl to..." Moira is cut off by the scrape of stone against stone as Logan moves the slabb on top with all his strength. It makes a loud tud on the ground as it falls free.  
  
The group gathers around to see what Logan has dicovered. With the light failing, Storm turns on a flash light and shines it inside.  
  
Inside they can make out a body wrapped in some heavy leather. The person seems to be curled into a fetal positon and there is so much dust covering it that they can not tell anything else about it.  
  
"This couls be the greatest discovery in a long time, my friends," Moira says, in an awed voice  
  
Logan starts to carefully reach into the tomb, "What are you doing? You could destroy it," Xavier says in shock.  
  
Logan ignores him and gently pulls the figure free from the stone. "I won't destroy her," he says turning to them with his burden gently cradled in his arms like a baby, "She's alive."  
  
In his arms he holds the figure of a young woman. She is so covered in dust that they can not tell anything else except for the fact that the heavy leather that was around her has no come loose and hangs from her shoulders.... her wings.  
  
Storm comes to her senses first and pulls off the light jacket she had been wearing to cover the creatures now naked body. "We must get her back to the castle," she says, carefully wropping the jacket around her. They make their way back to the Blackbird and rush the woman back to Moira's home.  
  
If I have spelled any names wrong, forgive me. I do hope you enjoy the story. 


	2. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and I do not write proffesionaly. May be if you like my work I will have the guts to see about getting my original work published some day.R@R  
  
Once back at the castle Storm amd Moira convince Logan to allow them to tend to the still unconcious being he has taken charge of.  
  
Reluctantly, he goes to the sitting room to wait while they do medical checks and clean up the girl. "May I join you," Xavier asks, enetering the room. Logan gives a non-comital grunt and sets down in one of the large chairs next to the fire. "I did not know you could speak Ancient Gaelic, Logan."  
  
"Speak what,.... Have you lost your mind, Chuck," Logan says irritably.  
  
"Moira said that is what you were speaking out there," the Prof. continues.  
  
"Doc, you all say I found the stone coffin she was in and that I spoke some old language, and I'm telling you I don't remember any of it," As usual Wolverine uses anger to mask his confusion.  
  
"How long have you been haveing the dreams?"  
  
"How do you know about them," his temper riseing knowing good and well how the Prof. knew.  
  
"You know I only pry if I feel it is imparative. I scanned you while you were in the trance. All I could see were the dreams," Xavier says patiently.  
  
At that moment Storm knocks on the open door, "I do not want to interupt, but I think both of you should come see this," she says in her quiet yet imperial voice.  
  
They follow Storm to an extra bedroom turned infermary and are shocked by what they find.  
  
The woman is carefully laid on the bed with the blanket covering her still naked form. She seems to sleep peacefully turned on her side to accomidate her wings. The shock is that what they thought was a heavy layer of dust and dirt is her skin color. She has disticntly caucasion features, but here skin is black and appears to be scales. Her waist length hair is as black as her skin. Her wings look like the description of a dragons wings, and are as long as she is tall.  
  
Logan slowly aproaches the bed and kneels down next to it. He raises one hand and strokes her should. "She is as soft as silk," Moira says in fasination. "I do not think you will wake her. Storm and I gave her a bath and dryed her and she did not make a move or a sound."  
  
"We all need some rest," Xavier says," Storm will you stay with her if she does wake up?"  
  
"Of course," she says in reply.  
  
"Come on ,Logan. I am sure she will still be here in the morning," Moira says gently takeing Logan's arm and leading him to the door.  
  
A.N.: Hopefully you are not too confused. Hope you have enjoyed this installment. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Rowan

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men and I do not write professionally. I hope you are enjoying the story, I know I enjoy writing it.R@R   
  
Rowan  
  
Later Jubilee is woken up by a noise in the hall. She creeps to her door and opens it in time to see Logan walk past. Worried about her friend, she sneeks after him, but he acts like she is not even there, something very strange for him. Any other time she had tried to follow him, he had known she was there.  
  
She follows him to the woman's room. He opens the door and enters without closing it again. She sneeks in behind him. The woman is still asleep on the bed and Jubilee sees that storm is awake and watching Logan. When she starts to speak, Storm motions for her to be quiet and wait.  
  
Logan stands next to the bed and lovingly brushes a stray hair from the creatures cheek. Still in a trance he picks her up and leaves the room.  
  
Storm grabs Jubilee's arm and whispers to her to go get The Prof. and Moira. Jubilee runs to do as she is asked.  
  
When the three catch up with Logan and Storm they are on the roof. They all watch, wondering what could happen next.  
  
Just then there is a break in the clouds and the full moon shines down right on the place where Wolverine stands with the woman in his arms. He turns to face the moon and holds the creature out so the light falls fully on her. The group hears a moan and then a low growl then..... she moves.  
  
Slowly at first, she stretches and turns toward Logan who holds her closer to himself. They see her arms wrap around his neck and he sets her on her feet. She steps back from him and stands in the shaft of moon light. She turns to Logan and speaks something in the old language and smiles, showing white teeath and noticable fangs. She spreads her wings out for a moment and they can see clearly that she is as tall as Logan.  
  
Logan steps back and looks about himself confused. She looks at him and speaks to him again. "Logan, is she the one from your dreams," Xavier asks.  
  
"I don't know, I don't remeber the dreams," She walks to him gracefully and wraps her arms around him once more. He looks to the Prof., "What do I do?"  
  
"Well she seems to know you, Logan," Xavier replies with a hint of humor to his tone.  
  
"Funny Doc, but that doesn't help," Logan says getting annoyed.  
  
"Let me see if I can communicate with her," Xavier focuses his ability and enters her mind. She looks right at him and after a moment or two she steps back with a hurt look. "She understands, but it is going to take a little while for her to learn our language," he says with a sly grin.  
  
"I'm glad you find this so funny, Chuck," Logan says. He looks back at the woman, "Well, we can't just call her 'hey you', does she have a name?"  
  
She steps closer to Logan again and takes his hand. She places his fingers carefully over her heart and says, "I am Rowan," in a deep melodic voice. 


	4. Trying To Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men. I do own Rowan and the story presented here is strictly from my imagination. Hope you like, please read and reveiw.  
  
Trying To Remember  
  
The group stands amazed at the few words that Rowan has spoken, includeing the Professor. She turns to the group and smiles. Her fang teeth glint in the moonlight. "Your language is not as difficult to learn as you might think," she says her ancient accent sounding strange. "You gave me enough images to decifer much of what I need to communicate with you, Professor."  
  
"Well, that only proves even I can be amazed much more easily than I would like to believe," Xavier says with a smile.  
  
"I am confused,... I think I know where I am, but why does the country side look so strange? How long have I been asleep? Did the Christians take over,..." she looks about her self at the country side than back to Logan.  
  
"Well we are going to have to ask you a few questions before we will be able to answer yours," Moira says still amazed by this creature she knows has to be a few hundred years old at the least.  
  
At that moment Jubilee yawns and rubs her eyes, "Well, I think we should all get some more sleep and start introducing Rowan to this era tomorrow," Storm says placing a hand on Jubilee's shoulder.  
  
Xavier moves closer to the two still standing together under the moon. "May we escort you back to your room, Young Lady?"  
  
"I would like that," Rowan says without taking her eyes off Logan.  
  
They make their way back inside and find that Storm has already moved back to her own room. Rowan watches every thing with curiosity and is amazed by the room they have given her to use. "Is this the castle of a lord?"  
  
"No, this is Moira's home. The world does not run the way you remember it. So much has changed in the time you have slept," the Professor says.  
  
"You have changed so much," she says turning her attention back to Wolverine. "But, I knew you would return to me."  
  
"You have me mixed up with someone else. I don't remember you and I don't think I could have known you," Logan says, not trying to sound cruel about it. "But , I'm glad I could help you get out of that tomb. Who put you in there?"  
  
"You put me in there to protect me, and you said you would return when it was safe. Well, at least it was some one you were before," she steps back, finally releasing his hand.  
  
"That must be why you went into those trance like states when you found her and then took her to the roof," Thr Professor says, breaking into the silence between the other two. "What I believe Rowan is trying to say is that you are the reincarnation of the one who tried to save her."  
  
"Yes, you were him before your spirit came into this body," Her smile lighting up the room in Logan's eyes.  
  
Logan stands watching her movements, confused and strangely attracted to this demon-like creature. Every thing about her, her voice, the way she moves, it all seems familiar. He is sure that he HAS NOT seen this creature before and at the same time he is sure he HAS seen her.  
  
"Wolverine are you well," Xavier asks, moving a little closer to his student.  
  
"Yeah,...," is all that Logan can seem to say at the moment. He visibly shakes himself out of his revery and turns to the Professor, "One thing I do know is we are going to have Moira and Storm figure out how to get some clothes for her." Xavier blushes slightly, realizing that Rowan is still quite naked.  
  
She looks down at her self in amusement. "Why would I need clothes? I have never worn anything, but the sky, the wind, the water that I would swim in."  
  
"I am afraid in this day and age we must cover our selves so as not to upset anyone," Xavier says smiling.  
  
"Forget what I said I like her arguement," Logan says winking at Rowan, who smiles brightly.  
  
The Professor yawns and excuses himself, "I will see you both in the morning. Sleep well, My Dear." and he leaves the room.  
  
Logan looks back to Rowan and finds her eyes already on him. "You really do not remember me do you?" she asks. He sees a tear start to slide down her cheek and he brushes it away tenderly.  
  
"I wish I could, but I don't. Are you sure I am who you think," he asks honestly.  
  
"Yes, I can see it in your eyes. I would know you no mattter how long we could be apart," she quickly steps closer and kisses him. When her lips meet his, images flash through his mind of a different place and time. She is there and as beautiful as she is now. He feels his heart swell with an emotion that has always ended painfully for him.  
  
When the kiss is over he steps back and looks into her eyes. "I hope you are right about me, 'cause I would like to remember you. Good night, Rowan." He turns slowly and leaves the room fighting back the need to say three words that he never thought he would say again.  
  
A.N. I know it's a little fluffy, but don't you just love it when Logan is thrown for a loop? R @ R, please. 


	5. Going Home

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-Men, I do however own Rowan and this story is completely from my imagination. Read @ review.  
  
Going home  
  
The next morning, Logan wakes to hear a beautiful voice singing some strange tune he thought he recognized. He climbs out of bed and moves to the window. Down below in the small garden over looked by his window, Logan sees Rowen. She stands with feet apart wings and arms spread wide. She is facing the rising sun and her voice makes the sunrise more gorgeous to him. 'Why does this look so familiar,' he asks himself.  
  
There comes a loud knocking on his door and he can hear Jubilee calling his name excitedly. "Hold your horses," he yells and pulls on a pair of jeans.   
  
Jubilee rushes in and grabs his hand. "You have got to see this," she says dragging him to the window.  
  
"I already have," He tries to tell her as she watches Rowen. When they look out the window again Rowen is kneeling and has stopped singing.  
  
"I wonder what she is doing," Jubilee asks watching the woman below carefully.  
  
"Welcoming the sun," Logan replies.  
  
"How do you know that," Jubillee says turning to him.  
  
He shakes his head slowly, "Got me."  
  
Jubilee looks back out side and sees Rowen turn to come back inside. "Well, I am going to get some breakfast. See you later, Logan," she says rushing out the door. Logan knows she is just fascinated by the mysterious creature they had observed a moment ago.  
  
He pulls a plain t-shirt from a drawer and heads in the same direction as the girl. All the way to the kitchen he can't help but wonder what else was locked in his head. Wasn't it enough that he still could not remember everything he wanted to about this life? Now he had to deal with partial images from a past life as well.  
  
Everyone has gathered in the kitchen, obviously they had all witnessed the sight this morning and wanted to start finding out more about this newly awakened being. They are all gathered around the table complimenting Rowen on her voice and asking questions about the ritual she had performed.  
  
When he steps in the kitchen, Rowen turns and looks right at him like she already knew he was there. She smiles and he feels a strange deja vu like this was normal and he had seen it every day of his life. "Good morning, Logan," she says. The way she pronounces his name makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end,... in a good way.  
  
As he walks toward the group, the image changes for an instant. They are standing in the village. She is helping one of the women fix the morning meal for everyone like they do everyday. Her step-father stands next to her and smiles when Logan comes up to them. Rowen takes his hand and he kisses it lovingly.   
  
When he looks back up he knows it was just a memory and he is standing next to the table looking into her eyes. "Did you sleep well," Xavier asks and Logan knows just what he is implying. He really wants to know if the dreams had returned.  
  
"Slept just fine," he says in his usual tone," Anybody make coffee this morning?"  
  
A second later, Storm, whom Logan had not notice leave the group, hands him a steaming cup of coffee. "The Professor has an idea to help us learn more about Rowen and make it a little easier to teach her about the time she has fallen into," Storm says rejoining the group.  
  
"Really? And that is," Logan askes turning to Xavier.  
  
"Well, I have been working on a program for Cerebro to help find out if a coma patient has any brain damage. I believe we could use it, with a few adjustments, to help Rowen express her story to us and teach her more quickly about our world."  
  
Logan finds himself very worried about doing this to her, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Rowen nods and smiles at him.  
  
"Professor Xavier has told me about it and I think it would be easier than trying to tell you all about it. It would also give you images I might not be able to discribe easily."  
  
"The only draw back is that we will have to go back to the mansion. So I am afraid we will be cutting our visit short," Xavier tells them all. "I have already contacted Jean and told here what you have discovered, Logan. She is starting the preperations on the program as we speak."  
  
"So I guess we go pack," Jubilee asks a little disappointed at the news of shortening the trip.  
  
"Yes, we will be leaving in the morning. That way we have time to assure everyone's things are gathered," with this last bit of news, everyone starts leaving to attend to there packing.  
  
Finally, the kitchen is empty except for Logan and Rowen. "You have a beautiful voice," Logan says finally noticing the halter style dress that they had managed to find to accomadate her wings. The soft, black material blends with her skin so well he had not noticed it before. The sight of her standing on the roof last night still playing on his mind.  
  
"I thought you would like this dress," she says, her voice a little hushed because of the silence in the kitchen.  
  
"It looks good on you," he says, not sure of how to act around her. He can't help but be himself, but he also felt the need to act... differently around her. "Well,... I guess we had better get ready to go."  
  
"I was going to walk in the garden for a while. I have nothing to gather, so I thought I would just enjoy the plants. Moira has a lovely garden," She says not sure of what to say her self.  
  
At that moment there is a loud BAMPF and they both turn to see nightcrawler standing before them," Hello, Logan."  
  
Rowen stares at him for a few seconds and screams in terror,... than faints. Logan catches her before she hits the floor. Then he and nightcrawler stare at each other stunned by her reaction.  
  
A.N. I know something you don't know, but can you guess what made Rowan faint. 10 brownie points to those that email the correct answer. ^_^ R@R 


	6. Return of the Past

Disclaimer; I do not own the X-Men, I do however own Rowan and this story is completely from my imagination. Read @ review.  
  
Logan stands in the kitchen holding the unconscious Rowan wondering what about Kurt had scared her. Kurt in turn stares at the creature in Logan's arms and is stunned himself.  
  
"Did I say something offensive?" Nightcrawler asks, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
At that moment Moira enters the kitchen. She is slightly winded and looks at the small group in confusion. "I heard someone scream, what happened," she asks.  
  
Nightcrawler and Logan both shrug at the same time. "I entered the room, and she fainted," Kurt says and Moira can tell from his voice he would be blushing if he hadn't had the blue fur on his face.  
  
On Moira's suggestion they take Rowan to her room and then Kurt goes to inform the Prof. of what has happened. Logan lays Rowan on her bed and steps back to let Moira look her over. "She appears to be alright. It must have been the shock of seeing him. Maybe she believed herself to be the only one that looks so much different from us," Moira continues checking the girl over carefully.  
  
When Kurt finally returns with Prof. Xavier, Moira has found nothing wrong with Rowan. The Prof. agrees that it must have been the shock of seeing someone similar to herself for the first time. They decide to revive her. Moira retrieves a bottle of smelling-salts from a cabinet in the infirmary and waves it under her nose.  
  
Slowly, Rowan begins to stir. Her eyes open and she looks around confused. "What happened to me," she asks Logan who is still standing close to the bed.  
  
"We were hoping you would be able to tell us," Moira says, a half smile playing on her lips.  
  
Rowan sees Nightcrawler standing near the door, looking as if he is trying not to be seen. "Who is that," Rowan asks in a timid whisper to Logan. Everyone in the room is startled by her reaction.  
  
"He is a friend, Rowan. He's not going to hurt you," Xavier says in a calming voice. "Why does he frighten you so?"  
  
"Look at him," she says almost shaking with fear.  
  
"He doesn't look much different than you do. Only he doesn't have wings," Logan says, trying to put a little humor behind his words.  
  
"No! Look at those marks," she points at Kurt and her voice rises a little.  
  
They all look at Kurt in unison. When Logan's eyes fall on his old friend,...  
  
He looks around for the rest of the group that had been gathering wild herbs as the warriors make their way through the woods. When he is satisfied that everyone has hidden, he turns his attention back to the main road.  
  
It is then that he sees the leader of the group, the one they call Father. He looks like any other person, except for the markings covering his exposed skin. The religious markings he, it is said, put there himself. It is said that he put the marks there to show His God that he belongs, body and soul, too Him.  
  
At that moment one of the warriors finds one of the children hiding in the bushes. He lifts the girl up, and carries her screaming to Father. "What is this? A wild animal," he says as the warrior sets the girl down and holds her in place. "Where do you belong, little one," he asks the child.  
  
His soft, gentle voice soothes her and she calms. "I was picking flowers and got lost," she says innocently. Oh, the relief that she remembered what to tell the warriors.  
  
"I see,... and do you follow the Lord, My Child," he asks her still speaking smoothly.  
  
"Yes, I serve the Lord and the Lady, Sir," She pales as she sees the anger rise in Father's face.  
  
"Then you are a heathen child. Well, we will see if one of our convents can teach you better. Tie her to one of the horses," he says, with a wave of his hand. When she begins to scream again, he turns and back hands her. She falls to one side, silent and still. "That noise will not do,"....  
  
"Logan!.... Logan,... Stop,"Logan hears the words and his eyes clear. He has Nightcrawler against the wall, with one set of claws about to slice into his throat. Kurt can only look at him imploringly and try to breath.  
  
Stunned, Logan lets go of Nightcrawler and backs away. "What... I didn't mean," he stutters looking around to the others to make sure they had not been harmed.  
  
A.N. Well well well talk about a plot twist before is was little things, the usual trance or two, but a full blown vision that has Logan attacking his friends. What will I think of next. ^_^ Until the next chapter comes out, I guess its between my puter and my mind what Logan and the crew will go through. 


	7. The Trip Home

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen and Rowan is my own creation. Hope you like.

Cerebro

A very confused Logan decides to stay to himself till the next morning, when they board the Blackbird to go home. They find him sitting in one of the rear seats. As they load their things Jubilee shows Rowan the jet.

"It might be a little uncomfortable for you, but when we leave we all sit in these chairs so that we will be safe during the trip."

"I will be just fine, I know how to make my self comfortable," Rowan replies with a smile. "I only have one question."

"What's that?" Jubilee asks.

"Why does this wagon have such a strange shape? Are those things on the sides for the horses to be hitched too?" The teen stares at her for a moment and then begins to laugh uncontrollably. "Did I say something funny?"

"Actually," Logan says stepping up behind her, "You did." He offers the winged beauty his arm and leads her off the plane and begins explaining what the vehicle is. Keeping one hand on his arm, she listens to him carefully and asks more questions than he can really answer. She picks up the idea of the plane, but does not seem satisfied with his answers. "Would I be allowed to learn more of this?"

"I don't see why not, but you'll have to talk to the Prof. about that," Logan says as he stops and really looks at her. "I think I need to be careful around you," he says in a low voice.

"Because of what happened with your friend?"

"No, something that I can't explain yet. Excuse me," he says and hurries back aboard the Blackbird.

"Do not mind him," Nightcrawler says," he is to deep for a whale to fathom."

"I want to apologize again, Kurt. The way I acted was wrong."

"It is not your fault, my dear. What else would you have thought. I do thank you for the long enlightening chat last night, and I hope that we can be friends," he extends his hand to her and she leans past it and kisses him on the cheek. He puts his hand to his cheek and smile shyly.

"Is that not how friends apologize?" She says with a sly grin and walks past him to the plane.

Back on the plane, Rowan looks around at the available seats and walks directly to the one next to Wolverine. "You don't listen very well," he says looking up at her.

"I remember being told that in the past," she says smiling.

"How are you going to sit with those?"

"Easy," she lifts her arms and her wings wrap around her body. She sits down and turns to Logan. "We do not need to talk if you do not wish it."

"Thanks, but I still think this is going to be a long flight."

Yes, I am back, finally. Hope too up date more often. Hope you like.


	8. Chapter 8

(I know it's been a while. I do work for a living, but here's more. I will try and be more prompt next time. As always only the wierd chick is mine, the rest I do not own, sadly. Thinks about Wolverine and sighs)

It was true that she did not speak to him again during the flight, but he could not seem to stop watching her. After take off, she rose from her seat and looked out the windows, seemingly fascinated by the height and the speed of their travel. He was captivated by her every movement, so fluid, somewhere between a dancer and a wild animal.

Moving to the front, she looked over the controls and Storm was forced to stop her from touching things on the control panel. Wolverine may have accelerated healing ability, but he did not like the idea of a crash landing especially over open ocean and finally rose. Taking her by the arm, he lead her back to the rear and sat her down. Do you like music?" he asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Why yes," was her reply and he put a set of head phones on her, hitting the play button. It was a good thing that he remembered that Nightcrawler had left his CD of classical music in that player, because she seemed entranced and sat back.

Hoping this would keep her from causing any trouble, he sat back down and promptly dozed off once more...

(The sound drifted to him through the trees, a voice, captivating, calling to him and he followed. The warm sun on his back was blocked by the cool shade under the trees and he ignored the thorns and brush, his only focus, that voice and what he knew he would find.

Entering the clearing, he found her knelt before an altar. She was singing praises to the spirits of the earth, how he knew this he could not say, but her voice and pulled him this far and he walked silently up behind her. Laying a hand on her shoulder, she turned and smiled at him. "You must be more careful, my love. If they hear you...")

Jubilee looks over at Wolverine as he starts to talk in his sleep, wondering what language he was speaking and when he stopped, she was shocked to hear this strange woman talk in her sleep, as if answering him in the same language.

("I must call to the spirits, if I do not, they will not know what aid we need," she says, softly.

His hand brushes across the dark skin of her cheek and she closes her eyes, leaning into his touch. Suddenly he feels a pull on his mind and hears a strange voice speaking in a tongue he does not know and the image of the forest, the altar and the woman he loves fades and then disappears.)

"Logan..." the teen says softly, looking worried, "Logan, wake up, we're almost home."

Looking up confused, he shakes his head, "What? Storm can't land without me awake?"

"Yeah, but.. you were talkin' in your sleep again, and... So was she," she says pointing to the still sleeping figure at the back of the cabin.

He looks back and just watches her, "What was I sayin?"

"How should I know, I don't speak... what ever that was."

At that moment, Storm calls back for every one to buckle up as they make a final approach to land at the School. Wolverine watches Jubilee sit back down, then turns to watch the female again, some lingering memory haunting him, but not allowing him to really grasp and hold it. 'Who are you?' he thinks as the plane sets down and the woman's eyes open, to look right into his.


End file.
